Blood Ties
Blood Ties is a Clan Aundae quest in available exclusively to a vampire Nerevarine. Although it seems impossible to imagine, the vampire elder was once a mortal, and had a family. She would like me to find what happened to a son of hers, Vilandon. After she was turned, she abandoned her family, and now feels a curiosity about what may have become of her son. I have agreed to find out what became of Vilandon. Objectives #Speak with Dhaunayne Aundae in Ashmelech to obtain the quest and her signet ring. #Talk to Tusamircil at the Sadrith Mora Mages Guild. #Deliver a potion to Sinyaramen at the Gateway Inn and speak with him about the ring. #Return to Dhaunayne Aundae and share what has been learned. #Kill the vampire Kjeld in Druscashti. #Return to Dhaunayne once again to complete the quest. Walkthrough Ashmelech Travel to Ashmelech, where levitation can be useful to reach Dhaunayne Aundae without risking severe damage or death. Her disdain towards the Nerevarine prompts her to request a task involving contact with outsiders, risking attack by hostile vampire hunters and exposure to sunlight. She reveals that she bore a son before being turned vampire, and requests that the Nerevarine determine what happened to him, although he is likely long dead. She provides a signet ring with her family crest as an aid, and suggests travelling to Sadrith Mora as a starting point. Sadrith Mora Speak with Tusamircil at the Sadrith Mora Mages Guild in Wolverine Hall. He recognizes the ring, having seen one on Sinyaramen's finger many times before. He offers the Nerevarine one of Sinyaramen's custom potions to deliver as an incentive to get the vampire-hating trader to talk about his family's history. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where exactly to find him, and suggests speaking with Iniel. He too recognizes the ring, and recalls seeing someone wearing one at the Gateway Inn. Gateway Inn Sinyaramen is on the second floor of the inn. Speak to him to discover that Dhaunayne's son was his grandfather. He reveals that Vilandon blamed vampires for the assumed death of his mother, and became a vampire hunter seeking vengeance as an adult. He met his fate while on duty at the hands of a vampire by the name of Kjeld. Return to Dhaunayne, who requests that Kjeld of the Clan Quarra be slaughtered. Druscashti Travel to the Druscashti ruins near Khuul in search of Kjeld, where he can be found on the upper level. He has Daedric Greaves (an extremely rare find in ), and there are Ebony Boots in the ruins that can be taken in lieu of a proper quest reward, which Dhaunayne will not provide. After dealing with Kjeld, return to Ashmelech to complete the quest. Reward *Dhaunayne will now allow the Nerevarine access to services in Ashmelech, including trade with the merchants, Mororurg and Gladroon. Journal Trivia *Tusamircil will continue to offer (an unlimited supply of) Sinyaramen's potions as long as Aundae's ring is in the Nerevarine's inventory. *Blood Ties is also the name of a quest in another Bethesda title, Fallout 3, which involves vampirism. ru:Кровные узы (Morrowind)